


留宿

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 小破车





	留宿

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作  
> 好长时间没写东西手生……破罐破摔写点闭嘴埋头干的东西【x】

和达米安呆在一起会发生什么？谋杀，爆炸，拯救世界，陷入周围全是动物的怪圈——除此之外，还有什么？在夜色中奔跑，披风上沾着露水，躺在草地上看星星，达米安一半时间在毒舌，另一半时间再沉默。那，褪下“超级英雄”的面具后，和达米安呆在一起会发生什么？  
是说，稍微亲密一点的话。

乔趴在床上，达米安的手指头在乔的嘴巴里玩他的舌头，收不住的口水滴在床上形成一滩深色，乔看着它，可他的脑袋里却没空去想床单弄脏怎么办-事实上，这张床上糟糕的液体不止这一点，沾湿的地方也不止这一出，罪魁祸首是达米安，这家伙跑不了。  
身体被撑满，乔随着身后达米安的顶弄而跟着晃动，他抱怨的话一句也说不出来，因为达米安拽着他舌头的手指，因为达米安重重碾压着他前列腺的性器——那玩意儿他吞的一点也不轻松，无论是上面还是下面。  
说起来，乔仅仅是在韦恩庄园留宿一晚，跟达米安滚做一团乔是想都不敢想的——拜托，韦恩庄园下面就是蝙蝠洞，这里可是蝙蝠侠的领地，当然，也是达米安的。发展成现在这个状况，都要怪他起夜走错了房间，怪他迷迷糊糊睡错了床……可他意识到错误后就跳起来准备离开了，是达米安伸手拽住他的手腕，所以罪魁祸首仍然是达米安。  
乔被达米安顶得脑子发晕，可他仍然记得他们是从吻开始——他被混蛋操得话都说不出来，那个操他的混蛋还不准备说点什么。  
可，能说什么呢？乔迷迷糊糊地想，大概什么也说不了，他们的性事中达米安也很少开口说话，说乔紧湿热，往往会使乔臊得想要飞到达米安再也看不到的地方去。这时候的达米安就会牢牢握住乔的腰胯，把乔往他的阴茎上面钉，凶狠地跟什么似的，乔有时候也会想，还好他是搞不坏的氪星人。  
达米安操得狠，但在肢体接触上对乔像是温柔得能滴出水似的，就比如现在，达米安的手指塞在乔的嘴巴里他的舌头，一手扣在乔的腰上，握着乔的腰往自己的阴茎上按，乔可记不清这是他们今晚第几次的做了，他们交合处的液体被打成泡沫，响亮的肉体碰撞声和噗呲噗呲的水声一直充斥在房间里，达米安的吻由尾椎开始细细密密地布满乔的背部，温柔的亲吻落在乔的脸上，唇上，然后达米安拉出乔的舌头与他接吻。  
乔的性器硬了软，软了又硬，始终没有得到达米安的照顾——别说达米安，就连他自己也不行，达米安不允许，所以乔的手唯一的用处是，要么因为快感撕扯床单，要么掰开屁股让达米安操得更深——乔选了前者。  
达米安滚烫的前胸紧贴着乔的后背，这时候他们已经由跪姿势变成了趴，达米安双撑着床，借力变换不同的位置抽插，乔因为这个哭出声，而达米安则满意地发出哼声。  
乔讨厌死达米安了。  
乔也这么对达米安说了，破碎的，嘶哑的声音，罪魁祸首是达米安。  
“是吗？”达米安哼了一声，“我不在意。”  
然后乔受到比之前都更凶狠，更深的操弄。乔最终因为快感的积累而射在了早已黏糊糊的床单上，贴着自己的腹部。  
乔收紧后穴，没多久达米安就交待在了他的身体里，一边抽插，一边将微凉的液体射进他滚烫的内壁上。  
乔哆哆嗦嗦地，说讨厌达米安。达米安呢，他扣住乔的手腕，抚摸乔的脸，将吻落在乔的唇上，说，“不可能。”

乔只在韦恩庄园住一晚。而因为任务关系，达米安和乔已经很久没单独在一起呆过，潜入乔的房间与他见面，在黑暗中扣住手腕，与他接吻，浅尝辄止，他就该停了，但乔呢，用他的手顺着达米安的肩膀一路下滑到达米安的腿根，总是若有若无的撩动他不可言说的部分。  
达米安欺身压住乔的时候想，这怪谁呢？这当然怪乔，他是罪魁祸首。  
“怪我走错房间吗？”乔在达米安身下扭动，双手拽着床单承受达米安欲望的时候，达米安伸手将手指将乔嘴边的精液抹进乔嘴巴里。  
“不。”达米安亲吻他，同时进得更深，“你走对了。”

和达米安呆在一起会发生什么？是说，亲密关系。  
嗯，还是不要知道太多比较好。


End file.
